Forget For A While
by tmilemons
Summary: Jace is recently broken up with his girlfriend, Kaelie, and is in a long state of depression when someone suggests that he needs a little fun. He decides to go for it, and gets it. Big time. Probably like a three-shot. Almost all lemons, rated M for a reason, people!


Jace sat. Jace stared. It was 2 weeks after his breakup with Kaelie and he was still in depression. Normally, he would move on, get laid, whatever. But Kaelie. He actually loved her, and she went ahead to shove some other random guy's dick down her throat like Jace meant nothing to her. He was so screwed up right now. His phone rang for like the five-hundredth time this week and he jumped. He let it go to voicemail, but then the phone rang AGAIN. And again. And again. Jesus. Someone will NOT give up. He finally reached for his phone and picked it up.

"What do you want?" he asked in a dulled voice. He immediately recognized the voice on the other end as belonging to Jordan, his best friend and someone who was persistently annoying in these past few weeks.

"Hey. It's me," Jordan greeted him

"I know,"

"Well okay, but I need to tell you something." Jordan did not seem the least bit put off by Jace's lack of enthusiasm.

"So tell me.'

"Not over the phone, I won't."

"Jordan…"

"I'll be there in ten."

Jace was instantly regretting his decision to pick up the phone. Jordan arrived ten minutes later, as promised, and wrinkled his nose as he looked around Jace's flat, littered with empty Chinese food containers and dirty laundry.

"Jace...really?"

"You said you wanted to tell me something. So speak." The words came out of his mouth almost on their own accord. This was the first time he had seen Jordan in just over half a month, but Jace was definitely not excited.

"There's this new club opening up. Pandemonium. You know the one they were working on for like six months?"

"I know it." He was planning on going there with Kaelie once it opened. Screw THAT plan.

"Well, it opened two days ago, and you, Jace Herondale, are going to it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you need to have a little fun. Get dressed. We're leaving as soon as you are." Jace thought about it for a moment. He could, not go and sit around again or get wasted, get laid and forget Kaelie. For a little while anyway. Eh. Why not?

"Fine. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Jace and Jordan were admitted into Pandemonium.

"Damn, this place is packed!"

"Well you know what that means, bro." Jordan grinned "I'll leave you to it."

Jace walked up to the bar avoiding a couple girls, because even though he wanted to get laid, he didn't want to catch an STD. Once seated, he ordered a drink. He felt a leg brush against his and turned to see a short red-head wearing a dress that was probably meant to be a crop top. Jace smirked. I could have a little fun with this. The redhead leaned up against the bar, showing enough for Jace to be interested, and ordered a drink as well. Their drinks got delivered simultaneously, and as Jace drank some of his, the redhead swirled hers.

"What's your name?" she asked, a seductive smirk curling her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I think I'll find out."

"Really? And how do you plan to do that?" Jace gave her his infamous eyebrow raise.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back.

Now this is what I'm looking for, Jace thought. One that knows her way around and has tricks, but isn't too used. He winked at her.

"Nice one, Ginge."

She gave him a withering look.

"How original, Rapunzel," she said.

Jace coughed.

"Sorry, are we now on nickname terms? Like really pathetic ones we recycled from the internet?'

"Whatever. I'm so done with you." Ginge got up and stalked away.

Oh yeah, my goal was to become shitface wasted. I'll get on that. Jace downed the rest of his (second) drink and after finishing off a few more, he was ready to dance. He could feel the effects of the alcohol setting in. Jace was not a lightweight, so that much drinking was nothing to him. He slid through the crowd to the direct middle of the floor, where he started dancing with some random nearby girl. She WAS alone, but Jace wouldn't have cared if she was or not. Because Jace Herondale got every girl. Even without trying. He was moving from girl to girl, being grinded on by all of the different ones. They were gyrating to the music, Jace's hands going places that they would normally only go during sex.

That train of thought led to a realization. I came here to get laid as well. I can dance forever, but that's the REAL fun. He took a look at the girl he was dancing with and immediately decided that she was not the one. Before sliding away, he let his fingers roam around a little more, enough to make her close her eyes. Then he moved back into the crowd to try his luck once more. He watched a few girls dance, because that might reveal their...flexibility, before his eyes landed on one in particular. This girl had long black hair, and seemed to know what she was doing. Jace swiftly went over there and started dancing behind her, close enough that she would notice him, but not so close that he looked creepy.

She obviously felt his presence, because she turned around, and kept dancing with no pause at all. She got closer. Jace could see the miniature drops of sweat on her temples. She was pretty much dancing ON him now. Jace's hands moved downwards, until they were stroking the area of her collarbone.

"What's your name?" he asked huskily.

"Lily," she breathed. They may have been practically on top of each other, but it was nothing compared to what most of the couples on the dance floor were doing. A few of them weren't even keeping up the pretense of dancing. Jace's hands started stroking even lower than they were before. A few of his fingers dropped below her shirt, toying with the lace of her bra. Jace could hear her breaths getting heavier, and he decided she was the one. He slowly danced her across the floor. Once they were on the edge of it, Lily stopped him.

'"Let's keep dancing," she gasped.

"Of course."

Lily obviously wanted to be back in the middle of the dance floor, so Jace complied. He knew that if he wanted to get anywhere with any girl, he had to meet their demands a little bit. Jace's hands were fluidly going up and down Lily's body, going up the bottom of her dress, and down the top of her dress. He finally made it inside her bra, and squeezed a nipple, before pulling his hand out. Lily sucked in her breath. When he looked at her, it was clear what she had on her mind. One of his long fingers slipped inside her panties and expertly maneuvered to get the results he wanted. Lily sighed, but then Jace was pulled away from her by a dancing girl. He looked around a bit, but Lily had disappeared into the crowd. He then looked at the person who had pulled him away from Lily, and blinked in shock. It was none other than Ginge.

"Don't bother with her. She's here with her boyfriend, and I swear, that kid would tear you apart." Ginge licked her red lips.

"Oh really," Jace snorted. "I don't think he would have posed a problem to me."

"Yeah, well. Elliot is so creepy, it's like he has vampire strength.'

"Well I need to satisfy my needs, Ginge." Jace was still dancing, and they were super close to each other so they could hear.

"Sucks for you then. Can you dance?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can dance."

"Let's see it then."

Jace started dancing to the music, with Ginge right alongside him. They were locked in a silent battle, each trying to make the other succumb to their will. Jace danced over to behind her and grabbed her waist. Ginge started rolling her hips, and Jace did it with her. She turned around, then, but did not move from her position so close to him. She laid a hand on his waistband, and then let it fall. To somewhere where Jace was a little more sensitive.

Her fingers toyed with what was now erect, because any guy would have a boner if some hot girl was, Jace realized, pretty much playing the piano on his dick. If she wanted to play that way, than he could too. His hand, which was on her shoulder, came down till he was rubbing circles on the top of her thigh. His hand "slipped", so he was then rubbing the inside of her thigh. They met eyes and had a mutual decision, that they both wanted it, so why waste time. They moved toward a curtained alcove, because every club needs a couple of those, and Jace tore open the curtain, not removing one of his hands from where it was. He shut the curtain quickly and roughly. The two of them wasted no time. Jace started kissing down her neck, tracing a line, and then got to her breasts. Ginge wrapped her legs around Jace and squeezed, and he could feel that she was wet. He slowly kissed down her neck, then reaching the(very low) neckline of her(strapless) dress, he tugged on it with his teeth, pulling it down to reveal a sexy, sheer lace bra. He teased around the edges of it before feeling Ginge pull at his hair. Jace roughly yanked off her bra and set to work on her breasts. One hand played with the right one, while his mouth was on the other, kissing just around the nipple. He felt his hair being pulled again, and realized she wanted it bad.

Jace put his mouth over the nipple on the left boob and flicked it around with his tongue, feeling Ginge tighten her grip around his waist. He then lightly nipped it, causing a reaction from Ginge. She let go of his hair and moved her hands from his hair to his back and let them rest there. Jace kept on kissing downwards, until he reached her panties. He then decided to subject himself to whatever torture was ahead for him, because he was going to relentlessly tease her. Jace licked around the front of her panties (well, thong, really) and slid his hands down to her ass. Her legs were now wrapped around his shoulders and he could feel her wetness against his face. His hands tightened their grip on her ass, and his tongue slipped into the waistband of her panties. It danced over the edge of her clit, and then slid back out. Ginge growled loudly, and tightened her grip with her legs so much that Jace was pressed against her. His tongue was becoming much more adventurous now, touching the outer edge of her wetness. He could feel nails digging into the skin on his back, and then he was pushed away from her roughly.

"My turn,'" she growled. Jace suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, being kissed. Ginge increased her intensity, and all the while slid her fingers down to his waistband. She ripped off his pants but left his boxers on. She also had just her panties on. Jace's shirt came off, and he could feel her tracing his muscles. She was grinding against his boner, taking her sweet time, seeing how Jace was being affected. They came up for air, for one quick second, and then Ginge slammed her face back against Jace's. Her fingers drummed against his erection, obviously remembering how it affected him when they were dancing.

Jace wasn't used to a girl taking control like this, so he decided to just let it happen. She then slid her panties down a little, all the while grinding against Jace. She slowly slid them down until they were all the way off, torturing Jace the whole way. Soon, the only thing left between them was Jace's boxers. She stepped back from Jace, wearing literally nothing, and as Jace took a step forward, standing in the middle of the curtained alcove they were in, she started moving. She slowly walked around Jace, trailing her fingers across his chest. She pushed Jace down onto the small cushioned bench, and actually sat down on his lap, without taking off his boxers. She started moving around, effectively driving Jace insane. He was dying, waiting for her to satisfy his needs. As soon as she had started, she hopped off of him. She finally, FINALLY slid his boxers off. Her hand descended to his length and grabbed it, squeezing a little, before reaching behind her for something. A condom. Jace's breaths were heavy as Ginge expertly rolled it on and turned him so he was lying on the bench. She stood over him, her legs on either side of the bench, and slowly lowered herself down on him. Ginge placed both hands on Jace's chest and started moving up and down, to the rhythm of the loud but muffled music outside, while Jace rolled his hips in sync with her. They sped up, becoming more wild and passionate every second and Jace knew she was reaching her climax. She kept going, riding him with extreme skill, and then she came, as both of them sighed. She slid herself off of Jace, and made no effort to move as he sat up. She then got up, and after she finished sliding her panties on (not anything else) she came back over to Jace, who was about to get up. She sat back on his lap, her legs dangling sideways, and kissed him. Hard. She reached behind him, and grabbed his pants. She grabbed his phone out of them and typed in her number. Setting the phone back down, she got up again and grabbed the rest of her stuff. Finishing putting on both of their clothes, the pair got up to leave. Jace daringly grabbed her shirt to pull her toward him and whispered,

"That was fun." She whispered something back, just as quietly. Jace had to strain to hear it.

"Clarissa." Jace smirked, at getting her name, and replied with his own. As they parted ways, her to leave the club and him to find Jordan, she shouted over her shoulder.

"Call me, and I come!" She winked, both of them getting the double meaning.

When Jace left the club, he had a feeling of satisfaction, and he knew he would see that girl again.


End file.
